hashtag_lloviant_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of crossover characters since Series 7R
This is a list of crossover characters who have appeared in the series since "How to Drop the Bass". Many of these characters came from sign-ups. Recurring Koopatroopaman Koopatroopaman is a character who has appeared many times in the series. He is a character based on a Koopa Troopa from the Mario games with clothing similar to that of Mario's brother, Luigi. This character is a guest character. Appearances: Series 7 Final Release * "How to Drop the Bass" * "Lloviant Death Stare" Series 7 Specials * "Halloween Stalker" DJ James DJ James is a character who has also appeared many times in the series. He is a character similar to the Scratch Cat, except he is red, and wears headphones and shoes. This character is a guest character. Appearances: Series 7 Final Release: * "How to Drop the Bass" Series 7 Specials: * "Frozen" * "Fade" Blue Head / BluHead BluHead (previously "Blue Head") is a character who has appeared twice in the series, once in a Series 8 episode and once in a Series 9 episode. Earlier in the series, he is a blue robotic character made of squares, but later on he is a tall blue cyborg cat with an overcoat and shorts, and with a circular head and floating hands and feet. This character is a sign-up character. Appearances: Series 8: * "Llovinite's Return" Series 9: * "The Never Times" Eugenbross Eugenbross is a character who has also appeared twice in the series, once in a Series 7R episode and once in a Series 7S special. He is similar to Felipebross in appearance. This character is a guest character. Appearances: Series 7 Final Release: * "Lloviant Death Stare" Series 7 Specials: * "Fade" Minecraftfurby / Robloxhibou Minecraftfurby '(alternatively "'Robloxhibou") is a character who has appeared twice in the series, but only in Series 7R. As Minecraftfurby, he is a cyan furby. As Robloxhibou, he is a cyan owl. This character is a guest character. Appearances: Series 7 Final Release: * "How to Drop the Bass" * "Lloviant Death Stare" Guest Appearances Guest characters are crossover characters who did not sign up to be part of the series. They were either added there in general or won something to get in. This includes: * Koopatroopaman (Appearances above) * DJ James (Appearances above) * Koopa Loopa ("How to Drop the Bass") * Felipebross ("How to Drop the Bass") * Minecraftfurby / Robloxhibou (Appearances above) * Yoshibross ("An Unnamed Episode") * Unnamed Blue Mario Character ("Lloviant Death Stare") * Tommy ("Lloviant Death Stare") * Julie ("Lloviant Death Stare") * Jaybross ("Lloviant Death Stare") * ScratchU8 ("Lloviant Death Stare") * Eugenbross (Appearances above) * Trimlock ("Fade") * White Blob ("Fade") * Multinia ("Another Year") * Lonrad ("Another Year") * YellowHead ("Another Year") * SkyBlue ("The Forgotten") * Pac ("The Forgotten") Sign-Up Appearances Sign-up characters are crossover characters who did sign up to be part of the series. This includes: * Leiadog ("Llovinite's Return") * Pac2005 ("Llovinite's Return") * Blue Head / BluHead (Appearances above) * Trimlock ("Llovinite's Return") * Duck ("Lioviant") * Teh ("The New Clavoll") * VGF999 ("Behind the Scenes") * Lincoln ("The Newer Clavoll") * Purple ("The Newer Clavoll") * Diamond ("The Newer Clavoll") * Jewel ("The Newer Clavoll") * Rusty ("The Newer Clavoll") * Gareth / Biygas ("The Newer Clavoll") * Turquoise ("The Newer Clavoll") * Nana ("The Never Times") * LGGMan ("The Never Times") * DraxHead ("The Never Times") * WeeForon ("The Never Times") * Amber ("The Never Times") * awesome_unicorn123 ("End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End") * Candy ("End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End")